The present invention relates to conduit supports and, more particularly, to a support or holder for supporting hollow conduits, such as air, heating ducts or pipes between adjacent joists of a building structure.
Conventionally, heating, cooling, ventilating and air conditioning systems (HVAC systems) in buildings use pipes, tubes, flexible ducts and other tubular bodies for conveying the air within the building. The tubular conduits are supported between floor or ceiling joists and normally secured in a suspended position by nylon straps or metal hangers that are placed between the joists. One problem with conventional duct supports is that the nylon straps or metal brackets have to be secured to a rafter, which in some cases is located at a relatively high level above a base surface, or floor of an attic. To reach the rafter, the worker has to climb a ladder or construct a special platform high enough to give access to the rafter. Naturally, such method of suspending the tubular conduits takes time and increases the cost of the labor involved in the construction of the building.
Another problem with the use of flexible straps is that they tend to constrict the airflow within a flexible duct. When the strap is tied to the rafter, it is estimated that about 25% of airflow may be lost due to the duct constriction. Still another problem associated with suspending the air ducts is that a condensate tends to form in the portion of the air duct that sagged between adjacent straps. The accumulated moisture drips into the insulation, where it can cause damage or facilitate development of mold and mildew around the duct.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with conventional methods and provision of a duct support that can support the ducts or other tubular conduits from above or below the conduit without constricting the flow of gas or fluid through the conduit.